


Understanding Christmas

by DrakeWings



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fic Exchange, Fluff, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/pseuds/DrakeWings
Summary: Penny Polendina has vast amounts of knowledge to her disposal, but as expansive as her knowledge is, there is one blank spot. Christmas. Her father and boyfriend help her realize what Christmas is all about.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Understanding Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powerranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerranger/gifts).



> The fic is one of the fic gifts for a friend of mine and a fellow writer on AO3, I highly recommend you check out their stuff.

It was Penny's first Christmas. Period. She was celebrating it with her boyfriend, who had come from Vale to Atlas, and he brought his mother along. But the thing was, for as much as Penny knew about combat, weaponry, and other stuff that Atlas had built into her system, she knew nothing about Christmas. But when she had gone to ask her father Pietro for books about what Christmas was, Pietro had simply chuckled and explained to Penny that you can't learn what Christmas is from some dumb old books, which confused Penny even more.

"Are books not the universal source of information?" Penny asked Pietro, who was hanging up Christmas lights around the workshop.

"Of course they are, Penny. But Christmas is slightly...Different." Pietro answered.

"What do you mean?" Penny asked.

"See, Christmas is different for everybody," Pietro answered, turning to face Penny. "Everyone experiences it differently, so, all those dusty old books about what Christmas is can sound wrong to someone else. I suggest that you just enjoy this day and learn as you go." Pietro said.

Penny nodded and she went to the Christmas tree first. She sat on the floor and looked up at it.

"What do you feel when you see that tree?" Pietro asked.

"I feel...Comfortable and warm inside, almost like this tree somehow creates an aura around it that promotes such a feeling." Penny replied.

"See? You're starting to get it." Pietro said with a happy smile. He then thought and got his present for Penny, handing it to her. "This is for you."

Penny's eyes then changed to a light cyan as she activated her X-ray vision, Pietro chuckled. "Hold up, Penny. You're not supposed to look inside."

"I'm not?" Penny asked.

"Part of the Christmas spirit is anticipation. You don't know what's in this present until you open it, and that is part of the fun. Christmas is about spending time with family and friends as well." Pietro explained. Penny nodded in understanding. "Ace and his mother are twenty-three minutes and twenty-six seconds away from arriving."

"Ah, the turkey gravy will be completely done by then," Pietro said, moving his wheelchair to the stove to stir the gravy, as the turkey was resting and the rest of the dishes were already on the table. Penny then went outside with her present for Ace, which was perfectly wrapped with precision. She sat on the porch and waited for them patiently, wanting to give Ace her signature tackle hug the moment he arrived. As she waited, she began observing the people outside, all of them merry and spending time with their loved ones, be it family, a lover, or even just their pet. This made Penny smile, and she felt like she was understanding this Christmas thing a bit better now. She then heard a taxi pull up as Ace and his mother, Fiera, got out. 

Ace had white hair which was spiky and all over the place. He had pale skin and his mother's vermillion red eyes. He wore pretty light clothing for the Winter, a red and green jacket, white shirt, green shorts, and red sneakers was all he needed due to his Cryomancy Semblance protecting him from the cold. His mother was a tall brunette with tanned skin and vermillion red eyes, she also wore light clothing, a red dress and high heels, for her, her Pyromancy Semblance protected her from the cold.

Penny happily gasped and dropped her present when she saw them and immediately activated 'Charge_And_Hug.exe' and reffed up, flying to Ace and tackle hugging him, them both ending up a solid two meters from where he stood. 

"Boyfriend!" Penny said happily, nuzzling him. She was almost like a dog when its master came home from work.

"Hey, babe." Ace said, hugging Penny and kissing her head.

"Merry Christmas, Atarka family!" Penny said.

"Merry Christmas, Penny." Fiera smiled, walking up to Ace and Penny and helping them up.

"Let us head inside! Dad made dinner for us!" Penny said with a cheerful smile as she skipped into the house. Ace and Fiera followed Penny, with Fiera picking up the present that Penny dropped, and was greeted by Pietro's friendly smile.

"It's good to see you two here. Penny didn't want to celebrate if you two weren't here with us, so I thought: why not?" Pietro said, chuckling slightly. Ace hugged Penny and kissed her cheek, Penny nuzzled Ace happily.

"I have a gift for you, but it's not exactly portable so I'll need to bring you to it later." Ace smiled.

Penny nodded. "Now where is my gift..." She said to herself, looking around.

"Here," Fiera said, handing the box to Penny.

"Much gratitude!" Penny smiled as she handed it to Ace. Ace opened it with a smile and took out a necklace with a snowflake pattern. "Wow, thanks so much, babe!" Ace said gratefully, kissing Penny's lips gently. Penny smiled happily and eventually, dinner was done. Penny walked to the table with a happy smile and sat down, Fiera and Ace soon following.

"Enjoy, everyone," Pietro said as Penny carved the turkey with surgical precision. Everyone except Penny got food on their plate and they began eating.

"This is really tasty, Pietro." Fiera smiled.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, it's great!" Ace smiled.

"I wish I could eat or taste the food," Penny said.

"I'm working on that upgrade for you, Penny. But it'll take a while. It's complex." Pietro said as Ace placed a comforting hand on Penny's shoulder. Penny smiled as the others eventually finished their food. They then all headed out to watch the Atlesian Christmas Parade, which was one where the parade cars were covered from top to bottom in different colored lights to create stunning effects, it was an Atlesian tradition. Penny and Ace eventually found a place to sit, next to each other and snuggled up to one another. "Oh, my present will be in the parade." Ace explained, nuzzling Penny's cheek.

"Ooh! I'm excited now!" Penny smiled, clapping her hands together and kissing Ace's cheek.

Their eyes then went to a group of people under a gazebo, the local gossip choir from the Monty Oum church, and they were all singing in their style. Ace stood up and gestured for Penny to follow, Penny followed and stood with the crowd of people listening to their singing.

"Oh Lord, my God, when I in awesome wonder

Consider all the worlds Thy hands have made

I see the stars, I hear the rolling thunder

Thy power throughout, the universe displayed

Then sings my soul, my Savior, God, to Thee

How great Thou art (how great Thou art)

How great Thou art (how great Thou art)

Then sings my soul, my Savior, God, to Thee, oh to Thee

How great Thou art (how great Thou art)

How great Thou art!"

Penny saw the smiles of everyone around them, even seeing many people gather by the big Christmas tree in the square. She saw many people there, from kids placing their Christmas wish ornament on the tree, or couples gazing at it and dancing to the choir's singing, all of this made Penny very happy. Eventually, an intercom came to signal the parade was about to start. Ace and Penny went back to their seats as the parade begun. As they watched the parade, one car eventually began turning around the corner. That one had a big statue of Penny made out of ice, with fans blasting cold air into the statue to prevent it from melting. Penny gasped happily as she hugged Ace tightly. "This is so amazing! How long did that take to make?"

"A couple of days." Ace said, hugging Penny back and smiling as he held her close. "They wanted a car representing Atlas' protector, and I volunteered to make the statue."

"It's so amazing!" Penny repeated, smiling.

"An amazing statue for an amazing girl." He kissed her cheek tenderly and stroked her silken hair. "I love you so much, Penny."

"I love you too!" Penny smiled, she then looked up and smiled happily. Maybe she did understand what Christmas was now.


End file.
